


Brothers in a Golden Hour

by BardCoyote



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Child Elves, Ficlet, Fingon and his brothers, How is that not a tag yet?, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mentions of Aredhel - Freeform, Mentions of Fingolfin, Really Fingon is just a good older brother, Turgon is not so wise, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardCoyote/pseuds/BardCoyote
Summary: Turgon thinks it's an older brothers job to torment and tease, Fingon has a different opinion."Arakáno knew he shouldn’t let Turgon provoke him. As an older brother, Turgon often noted, it was his duty to tease, and Arakáno knew he rarely meant it. Even so, when a brother bets you can’t make it to the top of the nearest cliff, what other choice does one have but to answer that challenge?"
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Brothers in a Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lferion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/gifts).



Arakáno knew he shouldn’t let Turgon provoke him. As an older brother, Turgon often noted, it was his  _ duty  _ to tease, and Arakáno knew he rarely meant it. Even so, when a brother bets you can’t make it to the top of the nearest cliff, what other choice does one have but to answer that challenge? 

Arakáno rarely put much thought into being the youngest of his father’s four children. There was little he could do about the birthing order at this point and besides he had never been mistreated for his age or station alone. Still, as Arakano grasped tighter at the branch staring down at the laughing faces of his siblings, he wished he could have traded at least Turgon for rights as second son. For nothing cut quite as deep as the smirk of a mocking older brother. 

“However did you ever manage to get yourself into this predicament?” Turgon laughed through near tears. Fingon stood next to him, clearly attempting to school his face into something other than amused. “You should come down before Ada sees you.” 

Arakáno elected to ignore his brother’s teasing as he tried to work his way back up the cliffside. He had been so close to the top before an errant foothold had given out and Arakáno had been left grasping at a dead tree branch that had worked its way into the cliff. 

“Surely you need don’t help? What was it you said last week? You could climb to the top of the ridge and back before I took my first step? Well Argon the “sure-footed”, I’m waiting to see this display of skill!” Turgon fell back with a cackle, as Arakáno glared and Fingon sighed. 

“Turgon” Fingon sniffed, “You seem in awfully high spirits despite being in just as much a predicament as Argon. Ada may be less than...enthused with Arakáno’s brash choices as always, but he will be equally unhappy when he notices all the wine you appropriated.” Fingon noted as he watched Argon attempt to make his way back up the cliff. He was gaining some ground at least even if it was a far too precarious situation for Fingon’s youngest sibling to be in. Nevertheless, Fingon was almost impressed. Only his impetuous little Argon could end up in such a situation. 

Ignoring Turgon’s sputtering, Fingon began to make his way up the cliff. Sure-footed as any elf and with the height poor young Argon lacked, Fingon was quickly able to reach his little brother. Grasping a hold with one hand and jamming his foot in another, he swung out and reached to offer the other hand to Argon. 

Argon ignored him. 

Sighing, Fingon swung back around and braced himself with his spine against the cliff looking out over the land. He could see Írissë in the garden watching them and laughing, and, looking down, he could see Turgon still in a fit over pilfered wine. Laurelin had started her bloom, bathing the cliffside and lands in her soft, golden light

“You know, I got stuck like this once,” Fingon said, as he pretended not to notice Argon pretending not to listen. “It was long before you were born and I was not much younger than you. I wanted to impress Ada with my skills, but I was not nearly as sure then as I am now and put my trust in footholds that gave way. I was left clinging to a cliff for hours before someone noticed me and fetched him.” 

Fingon continued to watch the slowly blooming glow as Argon continued to struggle for a foothold. “I was embarrassed that I had needed rescue, and more so that I had put myself in that position in the first place. But Ada told me it is ok to rely on those around you to help if you truly need it.” 

They sat in silence for a bit before Fingon swung back around for a second time reaching out his hand. This time Argon took it without word and Fingon pulled Argon onto his back and began to climb down. 

“You should ignore Tugon anyway, you know what he’s like when he’s had too much to drink. Don’t let him goad you into challenges you aren’t ready to face.” 

Fingon lept the last few feet, landing delicately on the ground as Argon slid off his back.  “Írissë made that jam you like,” Fingon said as he aimed a light kick at Turgon’s still laughing side, “You should go ask her for some.” 

Argon met his brother’s eyes “Are you gonna tell Ada?” he asked. 

"I see no reason he needs to know about this little adventure,” Fingon laughed “Besides he will be too distracted yelling at Turgon to worry about what  _ you  _ may have been up to today,” 

Fingon reached down to haul Turgon up by his shoulders, “Let's go home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever posted to AO3 and the first time I've ever written anything involving elves. But I was doing a timed writing challenge and this just came out. Thank you to Wander for the wonderful inspiration


End file.
